


Dragon's Eye

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: "Sai, cucciola, io sono stato arrabbiato una sola volta con te."





	Dragon's Eye

**Author's Note:**

> COWT9, Settima Settimana, "COWT!verse".

Le ultime incombenze richiesero ancora del tempo, ma poi Gaelin poté tornare a casa: rifiutò l'aiuto offertole dal Veggente, e iniziò un lungo viaggio in compagnia dei suoi compagni. Aveva molto di cui parlare, e dopo alcuni giorni di silenzio chiese loro scusa per non averli saputi proteggere quando ne avevano avuto bisogno.

Lyts si limitò a spruzzarle addosso un fiotto di bolle, continuando a volarle intorno apparentemente indisturbato; Kamara atterrò sulla sua spalla, affondò leggermente gli artigli nella carne, in segno di affetto, e poi tornò sul trespolo dietro la sella di Gaelin. Anshar non disse nulla, continuando a planare nel vuoto.

"Sai, cucciola, io sono stato arrabbiato una sola volta con te," disse all'improvviso, comunicando le sue parole dalla sua mente a quella della ragazza.

"Oh?"

"Quando hai tentato di toglierti la vita."

Gli occhi di Gaelin si incupirono di colpo. "Era una situazione particolare."

"E volevi risolverla in un modo sbagliato. C'è voluto del tempo per perdonarti."

Gaelin grattò via del pulviscolo dalle scaglie più vicine a lei; Anshar sussultò più volte e Gaelin impiegò non poco tempo a capire che i suoi gesti gli causavano il solletico. "Come sei riuscito a perdonarmi? E..." riflettè, "perché ora ti è così facile farlo?"

"Quando hai iniziato a cercare un nuovo scopo nella tua vita." Anshar inarcò la testa all'indietro, cercando i suoi occhi. "Quello scopo c'è sempre, vero?"

Gaelin annuì una sola volta, risoluta. "Fino alla fine dei miei giorni."

Anshar ne fu soddisfatto. Gaelin sentì vibrare i recessi delle sue viscere, sotto le sue cosce, e si aggrappò alle punte dorsali mentre il drago emetteva una fiammata gialla brillante dalla bocca affilata.

"Non sento e non vedo più nulla," si lamentò. Non ne era sicura, ma se avesse dovuto scommettere avrebbe detto che il drago stava ridacchiando.


End file.
